Conventional shoetrees are available to maintain the shape of the shoes into which they are inserted. Conventional shoetrees are usually include a front portion that reproduces the shape of the toe of the shoe and a rear portion, connected to the front portion, which is adapted to engage, by digging in, against the heel of the shoe.
In this manner, the shoetree is under tension inside the shoe and this contributes to maintaining the shoe in shape.
In order to put on some types of shoes, it is mandatory for users to resort to a shoehorn.
Conventional shoehorns are constituted by a sort of blade that is contoured so as to be interposed between the heel of the foot of the user and the heel of the shoe, so as to facilitate the entry of the foot into the shoe and thus the donning of the shoe.
Often, when the shoehorn would be useful, it is not within reach of the user.
The aim of the present disclosure is to provide a shoetree with high versatility of use.